


stay here and rest your bones

by miniyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniyuk/pseuds/miniyuk
Summary: It is a busy time in the year, Minhyuk and Kihyun are busy and have no time to have their monthly date.





	stay here and rest your bones

Minhyuk and Kihyun have been together for years and will probably be partners for life. Having been introduced to each other during their college days through a mutual friend, they have since done all they can do to build their shared passion and grow it stronger; going through not only the hard and absolutely nonsense trouble of graduating, they have stuck by long enough to finally have settled with their almost _kind of_ dream jobs and into a dream home, together.

But real life comes with real responsibilities.

The school year is ending soon and as much as they dread it coming, they have to twist their arms and time to finish their job. Minhyuk’s work as an admin of a high school, his old high school, requires him to take more overtime hours to sort out all the documents of the new students just freshly admitted so he does not have to bring any of them home.

They have made it clear since the first time the smell of being overworked came to their senses that they should not _must not_ bring any of their work home.  Minhyuk already works five days a week with a few more hours on the weekend, and Kihyun as the one with the more flexible schedule is done seeing his partner drown himself in documents after documents on their living room table; the one with the low feet and pristine wooden coating barely covered with a plain off-white tablecloth they have carefully picked as the first furniture they bought with their money just weeks after moving in.

The limited time they have with and for each other during the weekdays has forced them to make time every Friday night of the last week of the month as the time to leisurely bathe in each other’s company. There are not that many options to pick from other than the occasional date to see a movie and eat fast food burgers on their way home, or to try out new restaurants that Minhyuk got recommended from his co-workers or students.

That is a tradition that they have kept since the early days of them being together, and this time they have to cancel.

Kihyun’s work as photographer and director for a studio does not demand him to be in the office eight hours a day and five days a week like Minhyuk does, but this time of the year there are more offers to document graduations than it is for weddings. So he understands quite clearly how tiring and also demanding his and obviously, Minhyuk’s work are.

He usually only take wedding jobs because they pay higher even though it takes longer and a whole lot harder to score; he has witnessed a handful of brides and grooms alike being very picky or irrational and at times irritating with the concept of their own wedding as well as the results of the photographer’s work. Somehow the company who is currently in need of more of their employees to take graduation jobs has lured Kihyun to take them, and with this in his hands and also a distressed group of college students asking for his assistance for their final project, he cannot really ask for another day.

They still make time to have breakfast together and chat over their morning coffee before they leave for work, but other than that they will only meet again when Minhyuk is ready for bed with his hand on his phone mindlessly checking his work email while Kihyun gets home from another stop at the donut place to discuss about a final project that in one way or another has become his responsibility too.

It is already the Friday night they look forward to every month but seeing how all they have talked about in the morning is how little time they have to finish their duties, they have agreed to just have deliveries or takeouts instead.

Minhyuk gets home earlier than Kihyun, like he usually is. He gets into the train with the last wave of the rush hour madness and then orders his two pans of pizza with split toppings at the pizza place just around the corner of their apartment complex, as he is on his way from the station to their shared apartment. Meanwhile, Kihyun leaves his office not much later after Minhyuk arrives home. With his workplace being not that far away from his final destination of the day, Kihyun waits for his bus to arrive while ordering chicken also with split dips to share, expecting it to arrive just around the time he gets home.

They have no time to wash up completely when the foods arrive; the delivery men must have passed by each other on their way up or down. They opt out to just put their shoes and work backpacks in their respective storage by the front door, wash their face off the grease of a full working day, and change for more comfortable pants because who really has the time to tend each button off of their shirts.

They have each an assigned role during nights they have eat-ins. Minhyuk is the one to get the foods and pay for them while Kihyun sets up the kitchen counter -because they have given up trying to save for a proper dining table set-  with eating utensils and some drinks; cola is a must and probably the only drink they want, but he also has a small container of mineral water in case the cola is not enough for their thirsts.

They barely say anything to one another when Kihyun arrives, but once the foods are set where they can see them, their mouths just cannot stop moving. They devour everything they see, occasionally asking each other for their share of the meal, lips shiny with grease moving to talk about their day or week.

Kihyun set aside the disposable food containers and the clinks of steel can be heard when he drops the forks and knives into the dishwasher to deal with later. Their tiny main room, just enough to occupy five to seven people when they have friends over, is illuminated with white statics as Minhyuk turns the 24’ TV on and moves around the small shelf under it to find the stashes of Ghibli movies in DVDs.

Setting up _Kiki’s Delivery Service_ is not part of the agreement earlier in the morning, but they need to have something on while they rest on the low couch that comes with the rent of the place and have their limbs splayed and tangled over together, the couch has shifted lumps but it still makes do.

Minhyuk has a hand flat beneath his head with the top touching the inner side of the lumpy armrest and his back lined with the expanse of the backrest, his other arm sneaking around Kihyun’s midsection and its palm in a fist to secure the hold. Consideration makes Kihyun lays his head not on the upper arm that presented itself as a comfortable cushion but instead under it so the back of his head meets the upper ribs of his partner.

They lay in silence as there is an acceptable absence of conversation. They have talked enough over the foods they are digesting at the moment, and it is now the unwritten part to enjoy being in each other’s arms. Minhyuk can feel puffs of breath fanning over his crossed arm, where there is a smaller palm covering his fist and a thumb caressing his bony knuckles in a soothing manner. It helps ease the tension that stays from his wrist up to his fingertips from typing on the keyboard all day.

He pulls his other arm from under his head, clenching and unclenching a few times to get it back alive and lose the strain of being put under the weight before dropping it lightly to the skull of the man by his side. He cups the crown of Kihyun’s head before slowly brushing over the deep purple locks back.

Kihyun while basking under the tender hold on top of his head slowly hums out a melody that Minhyuk cannot tell whether it is a song from the movie score or from a song that younger of the two has in a playlist that he sets up when he is working. They have the spare room from their double-roomed apartment turned into a playroom that has Kihyun’s computer and his cameras in a glass shelf lined to one wall and Minhyuk’s gaming computer setup by another. They are rarely there at the same time as their activities can distract the other but when they do, Minhyuk would rather sit by the small sofa at the corner with Kihyun’s playlist on while occasionally peering into the photographer’s desktop to give his requested inputs.

The standing lamp with adjustable level of brightness is on by the other end of the couch where their feet are barely hanging, setting off a calm atmosphere around the cozy room and almost drifts them off to a deep slumber if it is not for Kihyun pulling small pinches on the back of Minhyuk’s palm that is now splayed over his own heart.

Minhyuk pulls one arm across the smaller’s upper body through the gap between the neck and shoulder and the other one has reached lower from over the heart to the lower part of the ribs as to get Kihyun even closer now. He cannot help but nuzzles his nose in to rub against the nape, inhaling the faint hint of sweat that must have perspired no longer than an hour ago when they were eating.

Kihyun lets his body being held onto, his back to the chest of the older man that he has cherished for so long already but also for long to come. He looks up to the screen playing the scene with the huge blimp-like plane flying and looking over the city, a sight that he realizes they have no privilege to when living in a busy city with more sky-scraping buildings than trees.

Eventually sleep escapes when the screen rolls out the credits to the movie, Kihyun tries to get up from their sleeping tangled mess by first detaching Minhyuk’s arm that brace itself around his body with a loose grip on his shoulder, then pulling his leg locked with the taller’s, and lastly to pushes back lightly on the shoulder that presses itself down on his side and a face curtained with a dry dyed grey fringe.

He pushes himself up after he is done worming his way out of the warm and familiar hold without waking the other up. He can see lines of the deep and strategically uncomfortable sleep on Minhyuk’s cheek and the arm-turned-cushion lying dead and hanging off the couch.

Soft taps of cold fingers wakes Minhyuk up from his sleep, he can feel the muscles on the joint of his upper arm and shoulder screaming and on fire as well as his eyes from the brightness that welcome him and frame the face of the person he wishes to wake up to for the rest of his life. He has his dying arm dragged forward and now he is sitting up straight, his eyelids barely have enough energy to stay open.

He is not awake enough to process what happens, Kihyun brings his fingers to the top button just down the collar of his shirt and makes his way down to undo each of them, his eyes following down until the smaller and firm fingers drop to the fresh baby pink towel folded on the lap of the owner. He has not noticed that Kihyun is already in his dark blue pattern-less pajamas and there is a drop of water hanging by the skin where the jaw meets the neck. The urge to kiss it away vanishes when his center of attention puts the towel on his head before lifting himself up and away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only my third ever finished writing and i'm still not sure about my style of writing.  
> i would really appreciate if you can leave comments or kudos. thank you for reading! :)


End file.
